


Keeping an Eye Out

by badideasthatshouldntbewritten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badideasthatshouldntbewritten/pseuds/badideasthatshouldntbewritten
Summary: Naruto is specially tasked with running supplies to Orochimaru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is for ch 2

The formal paperwork implicated that Naruto was suited to the mission due to stamina for long treks and heavy loads. The reason Kakashi gave him outright was, “You know what to look for if he's up to something.”

“What about Sasuke?”

Even through the mask, Naruto could tell when Kakashi scowled. “That's a mix that doesn't need to happen again."

“You're right. I didn't think,” Naruto conceded. “Don't you think I'm just a little overkill for this?"

Flatly, Kakashi said, "No. Even if he's got none of the ambition, he's extremely manipulative and dangerous." As if gesturing the finality, straightened the papers in the stack. "You know what to look for."

When put like that, how could Naruto possibly have refused?

Since Orochimaru elected for voluntary isolation, rare shopping trips to Konoha often delved into the controversial. At best, a commotion that caused disarray in the village for hours. At worst, assassination attempts that caused disarray in the village for weeks.

That meant surveying the possibilities, round tables, proposals and planning that ultimately led Naruto to the new mission he'd been entrusted.

He saw a small rickshaw was already loaded with goods once Naruto had left the building, only directly given the paperwork for tax and inventory purposes. He did a quick check, ensured the tarp that secured the goods was tied properly before setting out.

He'd arrived earlier than expected. It seemed wrong to knock and wait at such a man's door. He took a look at his surroundings, anticipating a trap of some sort. The door opened with no such fanfare.

“Naruto,” Orochimaru betrayed enough of a reaction to sound surprised, but his expression otherwise remained neutral. “I never imagined they'd send you.”

Naruto was stuck between wanting to be abrasive and wanting to be curt. “Executive decision.”

“I imagined.” In a mechanical way, Orochimaru smiled. “I don't think there's a living man that trusts me less than your Hokage.”

“'My' Hokage?”

Orochimaru laughed, the first true touch of warmth to his features. “Don't dwell on semantics.”

Naruto passed up an opportunity to argue and handed the clipboard bearing the inventory checklist. “Overlook it and sign it once you're done. I'll start the unloading.”

He stole glances at the man, watching the unassuming action of going through the checklist. The placid expression looked so out of place with everything Naruto knew the man to be.

Orochimaru set the clipboard down on top of the rickshaw after he'd gone through everything and started bringing the goods inside. It was quick work, everything unloaded within the hour. All that left was the tax paperwork, which Naruto passed along by hand.

"Before you go," Orochimaru asked as he grabbed the papers. "Would you like some water?"

"I'm good, thank you."

"Very well. I imagine you'll be doing the subsequent deliveries as well, so I'll see you next month."

At that note, Naruto nodded. He got back up on the seat of the rickshaw, eager to return and report back to Kakashi.

-

Summer's presence made itself known on his second trip. Blazing heat, the brutal sun amplifying the effect of stifling humidity. Naruto brought water, but drank through it before even arriving. He sweat the brunt of it, clothing damp and clinging.

Orochimaru hadn't even asked if he wanted water. He greeted him, then excused himself to go inside. He soon returned with a jug of water which Naruto had subsequently thanked him for and gulped down. His bottle was refilled for the return trip after unloading the cart. It was just water, after all. Couldn't hurt to accept it.

"Thanks." He'd just forego that detail in his report.

"Of course."

Naruto stayed for a moment, thought to say more, but decided it was a good time as any to wrap up. "See you next month."

"Until then." Orochimaru had given him a neat little wave.

-

The forecasted rain was off by a few hours. Unfortunately, not in the way he would've hoped. The monsoon entered in full force on the last leg of his trip. His clothes were soaked through and he was wind battered by flying branches.

He had enough foresight to use a longer tarp, but he really was too cocky in refusing the poncho.

He made it to Orochimaru's later than expected, but instead of working to quickly unload, they fastened the rickshaw to the side of his home and Naruto was ushered inside, the entrance connected to a quaint, narrow kitchen.

"I'll run a bath. You must be freezing. I have clothes you can borrow, as well."

Nothing sounded nicer at that moment than peeling off the wet clothes and taking a hot bath. "That's not necessary."

"I know it's not necessary, but it's certainly more comfortable."

That was as long as Naruto was willing to dismiss the offer. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all."

He was waved to follow, brought to the bathroom where Orochimaru briefly instructed how to use the shower and the tub. "Just wait a moment."

When Orochimaru left the room, the silence gave him the space to realize just how odd it was that he was in this man's house.

Orochimaru returned with a towel and a set of clothes. "There'll be tea ready in the kitchen." With that, he was left to it.

Naruto met with Orochimaru after the fact. The tea there, as promised. Already poured, with the fixings laid out for Naruto to add at his leisure. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do any of this."

"I wanted to."

He met Orochimaru's gaze at that, was greeted with a smile that left him feeling a little warm. He had to change the subject. "Do you live alone?"

"Oftentimes. I have residents come and go."

"Residents?"

"Old contacts, for the most part. Many of them former mentees."

He obscured his expression with his teacup. "You mean experiments."

"Many have fond memories with me."

"I've met the ones that don't."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Fair enough." He circled his finger on the rim of his cup, Naruto fixed on the movement. "I think experimentation has a bad connotation. It's going to be a big part of our future."

"That's not my problem," Naruto said  
"It's you doing it."

Orochimaru stopped and rested his fingers on the handle. "I realize that my track record isn't the best."

Naruto snorted. "You don't say?"

"I've taken an oath to perform humane experiments. As you know, it's part of my conditional pardoning. I have specialized ANBU inspect my home and lab unannounced several times per year." He gestured back and forth. "You can rest easy knowing nothing unapproved is going on between these walls."

"What worries me is it's not clear on what is approved. The terms of that contract are top secret."

Orochimaru smiled. "You? Skeptical of your own government?"

"You sound impressed."

"Just surprised." Orochimaru rapped his nails on his cup. "While I'm under an NDA, I will say that the line drawn between humane and inhumane is very arbitrary. One day, you'll likely have the clearance and see for yourself, and you'll come to understand why I have the freedom I do."

"And if we don't see eye-to-eye?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm afraid you still know too little about who makes the rules to be thinking that. If I could give a number to the combined involvement your hokage and I had in negotiating the contract, it wouldn't even total 5%."

"Who set the terms, then?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that. Enough talk about this. What changes has Kakashi made since stepping up?"

"He's been working to soften the requirements for the chunin exams, but he's also looking to raise the entrance age."

"Is it gaining any traction?"

Naruto tapped on his cup of his cup. "Right now? No. There's a lot of pushback. People are insisting that it's a rite of passage."

"Of course, when they've known nothing else their entire lives."

Naruto nodded. "Right? They still think we're on the cusp of war. They want to be prepared, want a sense of security and a force behind it."

"And your plan to change that?"

"Make Konoha feel safe."

"How?" Orochimaru pressed.

"By making sure they forget what war feels like."

"That feeling is never forgotten." By the negative space in the conversation, Naruto got a sense that Orochimaru was feeling somber.

"I'll make it feel distant. Like it was part of another century."

"It's a lofty goal."

"Is it?" He sipped his tea. "No one thinks twice about our practices until they lose a parent or child in war. I think a lot of eyes were opened."

"From one orphan to another, you have your work cut out for you. Konoha is desensitized. A path of blood ending in a shallow grave."

"Still haven't made peace with death?" Naruto asked.

He hadn't expected that to lighten the mood, Orochimaru breaking into something of a smile. "I tried it. It wasn't for me."

Naruto looked at the man for a moment, tilting his head considerably. "I wonder if you'll be as lucky next time."

"I have more preventative measures in place. I will tell you, I did not rest when I was dead. Though that's a story for another time."

The sound of rain and thrashing wind had let up. It was early evening by then, but Naruto had thanked Orochimaru again and went on his way, animated after a bout of riveting conversation.

-

He'd nearly forgotten the bundle of clothing he'd washed to return, but picked it up right before he set off.

He handed it back, along with the clipboard, Orochimaru's fingers brushing his as he went to retrieve it.

More than likely, it was an accident, so Naruto wouldn't make it awkward, but he felt as if the touch lingered on his skin when he pulled his hands back.

It was the last vestiges of summer, an unwelcome imposition of heat in early fall. Almost vengeful, the skies startlingly clear to let the sun beat down on the back of his neck. A nice contrast, or a terrible one to the monsoon he'd been pummeled by.

Before even beginning, Orochimaru moved aside at the entrance. "Cool off for a while. I'll get you a glass of water."

He found himself in Orochimaru's kitchen again, leaning on the counter, watching the man grab glassware and water.

"This heat is ridiculous."

"A little warmer than predicted."

Naruto gestured to the long-sleeved, full-length yukata. "How do you deal so well?"

"This material is light." He extended his wrist, the fabric falling, an invitation for Naruto to touch his sleeve. An odd little gesture.

Naruto did, just a brief touch on the fabric. "The sweats were a bad move on my part." When Orochimaru pulled back, Naruto's second look had him notice the bodice was nearly sheer. Not enough to see much of anything aside from the imprints of bone, of muscle and of dark nipples.

Orochimaru speaking snapped him out of his staring. "They'll come in handy later in the season, I'm sure."

"I don't know if I can deal with this much longer."

Orochimaru poured two glasses between them. His eyes swept up from his pouring, meeting Naruto's. "You're welcome to spend time here until the sun starts going down."

The thought of refusing the offer was a distant echo to a long-abandoned reluctance. He nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. Have a seat." That brought them to the kitchen table and another three hours gone. Lost to conversation, a look out the window that it had suddenly gone dark. And even when he'd noticed, he thought to staying just a bit longer, to squeeze a little more time out of the visit.

Naruto was hesitant to finally leave. Orochimaru smiled, walked him to the door in their farewell. Naruto smiled back.

"I'll see you next month," Orochimaru said.

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t unusual to feel followed, especially in the woods. The nature of shinobi work meant crossing paths often, or animals would stalk for a time before realizing they were outmatched. The issue was when that feeling persisted. When it went beyond reasonable doubt, he looked behind him. He decided to be safe rather than sorry, duplicated himself a few times with shadow clones to scout the area.

One-by-one, they were felled, shot into a puff of nothing until he felt a needle shoot into his real self, into the back of his thigh, stinging around whatever had been injected into him.

"Oh, this is bad." It wasn’t often that Kurama spoke to him without being sought out. "It's not going to be easy for me to break this down."

With a grunt, Naruto pulled the dart out of his thigh. He took a glance at it to see if he could glean anything from it, throwing it to the ground in frustration after gaining nothing. “How long do I have if I fight?”

"I'd say you have six good minutes before the delirium. Fifteen before you're out. It’s going to be hours for me to work on this. You have a better shot running straight to Orochimaru’s.”

“Alright.” That’s when he abandoned the rickshaw and broke into a full sprint. At around minute five he started feeling it lightheaded, and he didn't know if it was the quickened pace speeding up the poison’s effect. The forest started wavering, wobbling before his very eyes, with the leaves above blending together completely. He’d have no clue where the guy was coming from if he got attacked.

Nearing the ten minute mark his limbs felt remarkably heavy. He heard a rustling, registered it only a moment before a masked man appeared with a kunai in hand.

He fought to the best of his ability, working off of instinct alone with Kurama’s guidance grounding him to stay conscious for as long as possible before the black was woven in.

What followed was a blur, a memory of being jostled and carried, dreamlike in delirium. "Stay with me"s, a warm, wet cloth. When the sweating started, he was mostly undressed, down to his boxers. A blanket was placed over him. And then nothing. Blackout, dreamless nothing, until a heavy-lidded blink in the morning where the curtains were drawn and he was roused.

Orochimaru was dressed in a short, silk robe that rode up on the back of his thighs as he moved around the room, opening the curtains. He turned, looked a touch surprised on seeing Naruto. "Good morning."

"What happened?" He asked in a sleepy, slow drawl to his own ears. His head was encased in cotton, the words heavy in his mouth. 

"You've been poisoned and asleep for nearly fourteen hours. It seems you've overcome.”

Fourteen hours. Kakashi was probably worried sick. "My head hurts."

"It must." Orochimaru stood near, placed a hand to Naruto's forehead first. After a moment, he leaned in, pressed his mouth to the forehead. Not in a kiss, no pucker felt. Still, it struck as an intimate gesture, slow-headed Naruto hung on it for a moment. Then he pulled back, a soft hand on his cheek. Unmistakably tender, something he hadn't expected of Orochimaru. “It doesn’t seem like you have a fever. I'll get you water. We'll wait on giving you aspirin until you can keep food down."

"Thank you."

Time had a funny way of passing. He blinked, and the water appeared on the nightstand along with a cup of plain, hot tea for good measure.

Orochimaru joined him in bed, legs tucked beside him, exposed up to the thigh. Remarkably smooth thighs, ones Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of and hadn't the shame to care that his gaze was being followed.

Instead, he was certain Orochimaru shifted so it rode higher, but that could’ve been delusion brought out by the poison.

His sweat-matted hair, dried and stiff on his forehead, was brushed back by a cool thumb. "You sweat all night."

“Did I keep you up?”

"I wouldn’t fret over that.” A second time, he brushed back the hair. A third, then Naruto realized Orochimaru was just patting his head. “Do you think you have the energy to get into a bath?"

He thought about it for a moment, body screaming at him over the mere possibility. "Honestly? No."

Orochimaru lightly squeezed his wrist. "I'll be right back." He left, returned with a soapy basin and several hand towels. He pulled back the blanket and dunked a towel. He wrung it out and started scrubbing gently at Naruto’s face. Down to the neck, where he felt it as a tickle, then a smooth glide over his collarbones.

He breathed in when it started at his chest. He felt it distantly, felt himself getting aroused. The cloth made circles low on his stomach. He moved to cross his legs, but that spurred Orochimaru’s gaze to look toward where he shifted, where he was becoming visibly hard.

His eyes slipped shut in shame, not keen on looking the man in the eye. "Sorry.”

"It doesn’t bother me.” That was some comfort. Orochimaru continued on, not shy to it. Lifted each leg to wipe them down and had Naruto turn to his stomach to work on his back.

After, Orochimaru brought him soup stock with softened vegetables. He spooned it carefully into his mouth as to not spill on the comforter. With some food in him, he was beginning to feel completely present.

Orochimaru watched him as he ate. "How do you feel?"

"Much better. I can't thank you enough." He received another smile. "You're surprisingly-"

"Surprisingly?"

He felt stupid that he brought it up, but knew he’d feel even more stupid if he tried to divert. "Tender."

That smile grew. "You're thirty years too young to think you know the first thing about me, Uzumaki Naruto."

He felt a little bolder at the warm reception. "You might be right. How do I come to learn more?”

"I show. I don't tell."

Naruto chuckled. He set the bowl and spoon down and relaxed back against the pillow. "That makes me more intimidated, you know."

"Now I’m intimidating?"

"You make both work for you."

Orochimaru collected the dinnerware. “You’ll come to find I’m not so intimidating.” 

“I hope so. Speaking of, what happened to the guy that tried to attack me?” Given the considering look he was being given, Naruto was suddenly sorry he asked. “You know what? Nevermind. I’m sure you left no loose ends.”

“Smart boy.”

When Naruto went home that morning, he looked and found no trace of the man who attacked him. No loose ends was right.

-

It wasn't the first snow of the season, but it was the most violent storm yet. A soft snowfall led to bitter winds, biting cold and then blizzard conditions. Even through gloves, his fingers were soaked through, frozen on the rickshaw. It hurt to move them, wiggling individual digits just to make sure the blood was still circulating. Enough time out there and the air became thin, his chest feeling compressed. It hurt to breathe deep.

When he arrived, Orochimaru hadn't even invited him inside verbally. He opened the door and waved Naruto in.

"It's supposed to be like this the entire day." It was difficult to talk through chattering teeth. The first thing Naruto did was take those awful gloves off and stuffed them in his pockets.

Naruto was fixed with blankets, hot tea, hot food, warmed by a seat next to the radiator as they sat around and made conversation that turned day rapidly to night. Naruto looked out the window around the time he was getting the itch that he should’ve been on his way home, but the snow showed no sign of slowing down.

"You’re welcome to stay the night." Thankfully, Orochimaru’s hospitality came in handy. "I'm afraid heat doesn't circulate well in the guest room, however."

"Oh, it's no trouble."

"Well, if you’d like, you're welcome to share my room. My bed will accommodate us both."

What that sounded like to Naruto's eager ears was a roundabout proposition, an invitation to share the man's bed. Of course, he couldn’t be sure. If he was wrong, he’d just pretend otherwise. The biggest worry, however, would be if he was right. If it was what it sounded like, what would lead to following and joining him for a night?

Naruto wanted to know. He wanted to know really bad. "If you don't mind."

“It would be my pleasure.”

He was led back to Orochimaru's bedroom, realizing the room he’d previously been in must’ve been the guest room when he saw an unfamiliar layout of a larger bed and a small library. The room managed to hold little of his interest, however. Naruto's eyes were on Orochimaru, awaiting the confirmation or denial of his expectations.

Long, black hair was let down, falling down his back with a small sway. He combed fingers through the ends briefly, then a hand settled on the tie on the front of his robe. The tie was pulled, the shoulders drawn back to let the robe fall to the floor. All while Orochimaru was facing him, revealing himself to be completely nude underneath.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" The light tease hit Naruto like a freight train.

He breathed in. Amazed, confused, terrified, his hands immediately worked to remove his own clothing while it was Orochimaru’s turn to watch him get undressed.

Orochimaru patted a spot on the bed, indicating where he wanted Naruto to sit. He complied, his thigh grabbed. Orochimaru leaned in for a soft kiss, one showing remarkable restraint when Naruto desperately wanted more out of it.

He was told to lay back, and while Naruto's cock was desperate for attention, he'd never been kissed by a lover so experienced, so attuned to the places in his body that prickled like static at being touched as if Orochimaru had known his body for years.

He was kissed again, Orochimaru’s mouth opened to his. Naruto took what he sought of the first kiss, sucked the bottom lip into his mouth and fought a smile when he felt Orochimaru smirk. 

The thumb that stroked the head of his cock was gentle, Naruto near bucking into it. He was held back with a soft command of, “Relax” that could've stopped Naruto's heart if Orochimaru so desired.

He returned the hold, mirrored the touch done unto him. He let his face and neck be kissed, Orochimaru moving down his body as far as the hold permitted, easing Naruto back, sucking lightly on a nipple and leaving Naruto certain that his chest would seize.

It felt so quick. It was too quick. He barely anticipated it, shoulders lurching when he felt it. He looked down in a half-daze, the sight of his cum hitting Orochimaru’s chest. When he looked over at the clock, only a few minutes or so had gone by. It felt like it was only a few seconds.

He wasn’t so much racked with shame as he was bewildered. It didn’t feel so unnatural in the heat of the moment, but coming down the surrealism struck him. He looked down at his own hand, wrapped around Orochimaru’s cock. His eyes swept up to look the man in the eye, Orochimaru very clearly amused.

“Here,” Orochimaru whispered. He wrapped his hand over Naruto’s and guided the stroke. One step up from masturbation, Naruto figured, since he was too stunned to do much moving, himself.

Orochimaru wasn’t that expressive in orgasm. A few breaths out of rhythm to indicate. He loosened his grip on Naruto’s hand, fingers tapping over his briefly before lifting the hand off all together.

They laid nearly side-by-side in silence, imposing on each other’s space with a stray limb or long, black hair.

Finally, Orochimaru turned to him again. “Let’s have a bath, shall we?"

There was a bathroom linked to the room. They rinsed off first in a quick shower while the tub filled with water. It was easily big enough to accommodate the two of them.

Orochimaru brought wet hair up loosely, Naruto's hair matted down by the water. The two sat back, relaxed, occasionally touch of one's foot on the others calf as they soaked or knocked knees as they soaked.

"So does the heat not really reach the guest room?" Aside from one-word sentences or noises of affirmation, this was the first thing Naruto found himself saying after the fact.

Orochimaru looked at him for a moment, wearing a soft smile. “I lied.”

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's what I figured. What if I had no clue, though?"

"Even if you hadn't, I don't think the outcome would've been much different."

"You're probably right." Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle. “I feel like you planned all of this.”

"I can assure you that I do not have the capabilities of causing a blizzard.”

Testing the waters, he nudged Orochimaru by the shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

"To be very honest, Kakashi had presented me with a challenge.”

Naruto laughed, a bit more of a guffaw. "That's all you see me as?"

"You were a very endearing challenge.”

Well, that was great. As funny as it was, he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed to be strung along so easily. He sighed, threw head back on the edge of the tub and looked up to the ceiling. “So now what?”

“Well, I imagine we’ll have to work very closely in the future.”

He still didn’t feel like looking at the man. “Why’s that?”

“You have a lot to learn on how to please me. I’ve got plenty more to show you.”

That earned his gaze. He lifted his head, looked at Orochimaru for a long, silent moment. He could’ve put an end to it there. He could’ve returned, got Kakashi to assign someone else to the job and try to forget it ever happened. That would've been for the best.

But who was he kidding? “Yeah? Then I’m in your care.” He’d already forgiven far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a week to write this and two months to edit it. Classic.


End file.
